Til the Twelfth of Never: Learning Experiences
by Magical Lasso Lover
Summary: Christine writes to Erik after weeks with Raoul. She gives him her destiny: he now can choose who she will live with. Leroux based.
1. Arrival

**Author's Note- I do not own anything from the Phantom of the Opera. I also do not copy other people's ideas. I would appreciate if you would show the same courtesy. The story will get more interesting, I am sure. I was just getting started here!**

Christine stared out into the cold blankness that lay before her eyes. Cold blankness; that is all she had seen and felt ever since she left the Opera House with Raoul. She was still convinced that she did not love Erik, but yet she felt so cold and heartless without him there with her. But if she was heartless and cold without him there, then how could she be so cold and heartless when he _was_ there? Her feelings were confused and mixed. She needed time to think.

"Christine, my darling, after waiting for so long, I finally have you by my side. We shall pack our bags and leave at once to whichever destination you desire. We shall leave this cursed city at once, leaving all of your fears behind with it."

Christine was touched, but not ready to leave. "Raoul, I am out of sorts. Please, let us stay here in Paris for a little longer. I feel we have more things to clear up."

"As you wish, Little Lotte."

Raoul pulled the carriage to a full stop in front of his home. Christine was assured that their financial needs would be taken care of for ages by the look of his house. She stood gawking at the mansion for several minutes, in which Raoul waited patiently for her to speak.

"Little Lotte, you are silent! Have you nothing to say to your fiancé?" Raoul asked while he watched Christine stare silently at his house.

"Raoul, where am I to stay? I must know so I can gather any little things I want to take with me."

"Why, Christine! You will be staying nowhere but with me at my home!" Raoul stated in surprise.

"I would think not, Raoul De Chagney! I told Erik I would not break my innocence with him, and I will not break it with you until we are officially entwined in marriage."

Raoul was somewhat shocked by the rage that was in her voice. She would have made someone thought he had done wrong to her! "Why, of course, Little Lotte. You may have your own room in my home until we leave." He offered politely.

"No, I wish to stay at a hotel, if you do not mind. I would be much more comfortable there." Christine replied in a flat tone. "Please, take me to a hotel now. I am weary and need to rest."

After arguing a few moments with his beloved, Raoul agreed that Christine would stay at a hotel until they left. He climbed into the carriage, and, after stealing a rapid glance of concern at Christine, set route for the closest hotel.

After arriving at the hotel, Raoul paid for a full three weeks stay. He left Christine a fair amount of francs for buying new gowns and trunks for their trip. Christine was very tired, as she had said before, and retired without supper to her room, leaving Raoul confused and hurt.

After returning to her room, Christine sat on her bed and wept. She was utterly confused, tired, and broken. She could not get the image of poor Erik out of her mind. _Poor, unhappy Erik. I should have not left him there all by himself. He could be killed!_ Christine thought to herself. _Silly girl, Erik can take care of himself! _After many hours of weeping and crying, Christine decided to sleep. She had told Raoul she was tired. The least she could do was do what she told Raoul she would do. Having no nightgown, Christine crawled in bed with her wedding dress on, and fell into a deep slumber, having odd nightmares about an angel…of music.


	2. Slowly but Surely

After having left Christine in the hands the hotel, Raoul drove home with his carriage in the night. Christine had left him helplessly confused. She had been so wanting, so lusting, to him in that labyrinth. She had admitted to Erik that she could not love him. She had agreed to come with him and live peacefully in marriage with him. But now, the way she acted at the hotel, Raoul could not believe what Christine had said was true.

Meanwhile, poor Erik was left alone in his house by the lake once more. He had nothing to do but clean his trashed house, and mourn. He had lost Christine, again. His plan had failed, again. He had let a soft spot grow in him, causing him to free Raoul and let Christine leave with him.

"It is all Erik's fault." Erik muttered to himself. "Erik let Christine go with the Vicompte. Erik brought this all on himself."

Christine tossed and turned in her bed that night, having flash backs of that kiss she gave Erik, of Raoul pinned to the wall, of that horrible "magical lasso", as Erik liked to refer to his noose. She tossed and turned with horrible nightmares of that face. That face. That poor, unhappy face. That face in which she saw both pain and pleasure as Erik threatened Raoul his life.

When Raoul came to pick up Christine the next morning, she was still in her wedding dress.

"Little Lotte, dear, we must go and buy you new clothing today!" Raoul suggested.

Christine attempted to put up a fight, but it was much too big of one to win. She agreed, and the two lovers went out for a day of shopping.

Christine knew that Raoul was only trying to be nice, but she was slightly…aggravated with him. The constant reminders of his love for her, the endless offers of wealth and gifts, and the several kisses he tried to give her. It was all becoming too much for her to handle. She silently browsed through the clothing store, picking out a few of her favorite outfits. A black dress, a pale blue blouse, a bright yellow skirt, a lovely new hoopskirt, and several other things were added into her trunks. _I must admit,_ Christine thought,_ that I do love the option of getting whatever I please._

The days with Raoul slowly passed by. Every day, Christine thought of that horrible monster living under the Opera House. Was he still alive? Would he ever find true love again? Her questions about him were endless. Raoul had noticed a change in Christine. She would always sit and stare out that window for hours, thinking. Of what? Raoul had no idea.

The torment of seeing his beloved in this state was too much for Raoul to handle. _The days pass, and she changes not. Living her life by a window is not what she is destined to do. Surely, there is something wrong with her._ He could not bear this torment one more day.

"Little Lotte, dear, why don't we go and dine somewhere special tonight?" Raoul questioned his dearest.

"No thank you. I shall eat in my room tonight. Please, do not let me stop you. Go on."

"Christine, I have had enough of you! You never want to spend time with me, you always eat in your room, and you never dress nicely!"

As soon as the words came out, Raoul felt a stab of pain and guilt in his stomach. This was not going well. At all.

Christine was trying her best to hold her tears back, but Raoul's words had stung her like a bee. She broke into sobs, and wept.

"Raoul, leave me. Leave me now."

"Christine, I did not mean it that way. You know I love…"

Christine broke him off. "Raoul, I request you leave me be. You have caused enough damage. I suggest you leave before you make another mistake."

Raoul was stunned. Shocked. Was this the same Christine? The same Christine Daa'e that never said a word to the other chorus girls? The same Christine who would shake at the thought of singing a solo? Surely, the Christine he knew would not be so…blunt.

"Christine, I cannot, I will not, leave you in the state you are in. You must understand, Christine, that I meant you no pain with my words. I spoke what I thought, without thinking of what it might do to you.

"Oh, so is that how you think of me? Never dressing nicely anymore? Never wanting to interact with you? Is that what you wanted with me? Interaction? "Christine managed to say between wails.

"Raoul, leave me at once. Do not return for several days. I have no need to see you now. Go."

"As you wish, Little Lotte. As you wish."

With one last glance of the damage his words had done, Raoul De Chagney walked out of the hotel, with no argument of whether he was innocent or guilty.


	3. Shed Tears

After having left Christine in the hands the hotel, Raoul drove home with his carriage in the night. Christine had left him helplessly confused. She had been so wanting, so lusting, to him in that labyrinth. She had admitted to Erik that she could not love him. She had agreed to come with him and live peacefully in marriage with him. But now, the way she acted at the hotel, Raoul could not believe what Christine had said was true.

After Raoul left, Christine cried, and cried, and cried. Why had she sent Raoul away? Because he had hurt her. That was no reason to ban him from seeing her, was it? She thought about all of those times where she had hurt Raoul and Erik, and yet she was never banned from them. But then again, she had never told Raoul or Erik that they never dressed nicely.

But he was right. She had to do something about this…this…problem she was having. She had to sort her emotions out and get right.

"I must not give in to my feelings. I cannot stay here with Erik. I must go with Raoul to some place far away. But yet, I cannot leave poor Erik here. There must be something I can do for him."

She paced back and forth across her room, thinking.

_I could go back and live with him as he requested. I could tell Raoul that I just do not love him anymore. But yet, I would be lying to both Raoul and Erik. That will not work. I could request to Raoul that we stay here in Paris! I could still live with Raoul, and communicate with Erik. No, that will not work. There would be jealousy on both sides. There must be something…anything…I can do for him._

Slowly, the hours went by. Christine could not sleep until she had her problem solved. Unfortunately, solving the problem was not an easy task. Every time she thought of a plan, she also thought of a reason it would not work.

_Surely there is some way for me to settle this, for me to find a way where both sides will be happy. I just need to think harder…harder…_

The idea that she was looking for never came to her. Her mind was blocked from any possible explanations. She was ready to give up and go to sleep.

Christine walked over to her dresser, pulled out her new night gown, and went to the bathing area of her room. There was a pitcher of cold water, a bowl, a bar of soap, and a nice washcloth awaiting her on the vanity table. She poured the water into the bowl, soaked the washcloth, and washed her tear-stained face. The cool water felt good to her hot cheeks. After drying her face, Christine took the new brush Raoul had bought her and began playing around with her curls.

_Erik used to twiddle my curls with his fingers when he while he was thinking. He said my curls were like silk to a cactus._

Now that she thought r about it, Christine did not think of Erik's comment as romantic. In fact, she actually found his comment about her hair… idiotic. Silk to a cactus?

_Oh well. His mind is so complex; he has every right to make an idiotic statement every now and then._

After washing herself and fixing her hair, Christine crawled into bed. She laid there for hours, but sleep never came to her. It was like torture to her. She had never had problems going to sleep before! Why had this curse come upon her now? During the time she needed sleep most, her body decides that sleep is not necessary. Christine sighed, rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

_I want Erik just as much as I want Raoul now. Could it be that I love Erik, and not Raoul? Could it be that the fact of living underground with him blurred my judgment?_

Apparently, sleep was not coming to Raoul either. Christine was alone, in her room, refusing to see him. That fact alone could put any man in depression. He laid there on his bed, still in his dress clothes, trying to think. Things were not going as well as he had hoped.

_We were going to escape, move away from Paris, and live happily together for the rest our lives. Man, that plan changed!_

Raoul's room was extravagant. A stained wooden table stood by the door, with two soft chairs to go with it. To the right of his bed was a vanity table, where he kept his washcloths, soaps, combs, and water pitcher. He had three windows in his room; one above the bed, and one on each side of the bed. He disliked darkness, and therefore had his windows open most of the time.

Deciding to get into his sleeping clothes, Raoul walked over to his closet, and looked at his selections. White, blue, red, green, and even black sleeping clothes lined the walls of the wardrobe. He did not remember ever having that many choices before! Here he was, trying to decide what _color_ of clothes to wear, while Christine had only two nightgowns to choose from. Both of hers where exactly the same, too!

_That is it. I am going to give Christine two days to get over herself, and then I am going back to see her. I have had enough of this!_

Erik, on the other hand, was not even trying to sleep. He rarely slept, anyways. Why should he try it now? Walking around his house, Erik tried to think of new melodies to write.

"Erik used to write music for Christine. Erik has no reason to write music now."

The inspiration from him had vanished. Why should he write music? He had only written his most beautiful pieces for his love. Now that she was gone, his music was gone too. Saddened by his loss, Erik plopped down onto the couch in his music room, and stared at the piano.

_Erik needs no inspiration. He can write his own music without help from Christine. Erik wrote music before Christine came and he can write it after she has left._

Christine, still unable to sleep, had come up with an idea to help Raoul and Erik. She was torturing Raoul by not letting him see her, she knew. She was torturing Erik, possibly leading him to his death, by not living with him. Although she knew that Raoul would disagree, she hopped out of bed, sat at her table, and began writing a letter.


	4. Daroga's Visit

Erik was sitting in his music room, again, thinking of music when his sirens began going off.

"Who dares to interrupt Erik while he is composing? Who dares to come and visit him?" Erik cried through the door.

"Erik, it is me! The Persian! Let me in, Erik, for I have a letter for you! Quickly, I do not have much time!"

Erik slowly opened the door, peering around to make sure it really was the Persian, before he let him in. Quickly scanning around, he closed the door and snatched the letter from the guy's hands. The Persian smiled broadly, and was shuffling his feet nervously.

"Erik, it is from ! She has sent you a letter! Maybe she has changed her mind! Open it and read it, Erik! I cannot wait to hear what she has to say!"

Erik examined the letter, feeling the envelope, reading the address, smelling it. He had not expected to hear from Christine so soon, if at all. He looked up, and stared at the Persian, yellow eyes glaring. He wanted to read this letter…alone. He didn't want company while he did so.

"Alright, alright. I get your point, Erik. I'll leave you and the letter alone. So long Erik!"

With that, the Persian slammed the door in Erik's face. Rubbing his mask-covered forehead, Erik sat down in the nearest chair. Could the letter really be from Christine? It had to be. The address was written in her handwriting. Her name was on the envelope, as was his. Deciding that the letter was from Christine, he carefully opened the pale yellow envelope, and pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Erik,_

_I hope that you have not been through too much trouble with me leaving. I did not mean to hurt you in any way. It was for the best, Erik. It was for both of us that I left you. Life with Raoul has not been very pleasant. I am staying at a hotel, since we have not been officially entwined in marriage. I have been putting off that task for a long time. We are still in Paris, as I do not think I can break the strings that tie me here. Erik, I miss you. I can only hope that you miss me? I want to give you a second chance, Erik. All you need to do is ask me to come back, and I will. I have not told Raoul about this, as he would definitely disagree with my decision. Please Erik, write me back. Please?_

_Your Angel of Music,_

_Christine Daae_

Just the thought of Christine writing a letter to him made Erik shake, but how was he supposed to handle this? He was basically chosen to decide what Christine's future will be! Not only did he have to choose, he had to choose between him and that fop, Raoul! Wringing his hands together, and shuffling his feet, Erik sat there, stunned.

_Does Christine really want to come back to Erik, or does she just feel pity for him? Did she really mean what she wrote? Did she even write that letter, or is this some kind of joke? Would she stay with me forever, or would she only want to be here for a short while before going back?_

Whatever she meant, Erik was still left with a choice. He had to decide what he wanted her to do. He was sure that Christine would not want to wait long for his response. He had to write something! But what? Could he actually take Christine away from her fiancé? Could he actually deprive her from love, from beauty, from _life? _ His questions were unanswered. He sat in silence, thinking. He then began to sob uncontrollably. Oh, how dearly he missed Christine! He needed her with him, to love and care for him!

It was only a few minutes later that he decided what he must do. No, he was not going to write Christine, as his ink and handwriting would be noticed too easily. No, he had to do something that she would not expect… something that would catch her by surprise. Erik, with a new founded hope, scoured his home for the mask. He rapidly placed the cloth on his head, adjusted it to fit, and began planning.

"I cannot do this. Erik cannot do this to Christine. But Erik wants Christine by his side! He wants to hear her voice again! I love her!"

Finally deciding to go ahead with his plans, Erik grabbed his cape and began making his way to the gate that led to out-of-doors. He had to go now, as it would soon be light. He had little time to think now. He jogged to the gate, opened it silently, and slipped out into dark, shady streets.


	5. Actions and Reactions

**Author's Note- Hello, little ones! I am glad that some of you enjoyed the first few chapters of this story. I appreciate all of the reviews I can get, and would be delighted if you messaged me with your ideas. **

**I am trying out new ideas, new theories. So, if you get a little lost, just hang in there.**

Erik slid along in the shade of the shadows, silent as the night that lay before him. His plan had to work, and fast. The idea of doing this had actually…he gulped…**scared** him. Erik was astonished. Never had he been scared in his life, but here he was, afraid of what he was about to do to a woman.

Erik reached the hotel sooner than he thought. He pulled himself together, and strode into the lobby with dignity and power.

"Excuse me, monsieur, but can you tell me which room Mademoiselle Daae is staying in?"

The worker at the front desk in the lobby stared at Erik with curious eyes. He struggled to maintain his composer, and tried to speak.

"Monsieur, I am afraid that I cannot give that information to you unless I receive permission from Ms. Daae. You see, monsieur, she has given me orders not to allow the Vicompte De Chagney to see her, and I would be seizing to obey her if I let you in, Monsieur Vicompte. "

Erik nearly laughed at the worker's mistake. It was apparent that the boy, who could not have been much older than 18, though that he was Raoul. Trying not to laugh in the boy's face, Erik straightened his back and spoke with a powerful voice, quite opposite from the manner Raoul spoke in.

"I am not the dear Vicompte, young boy. May you please ring Mademoiselle Daae, and tell her that the composer is here?"

"No, monsieur, I cannot. Ms. Christine has told me that she will accept no visitors."

"Monsieur, ring her, please!"

"No, I will not bother her."

"Monsieur, I am telling you now to ring her, or I shall go and speak to the manager of this hotel about this."

"Fine, monsieur, fine. I shall not be responsible for any harm that Ms. Daae brings you!"

Erik sighed, and laughed inside about the young boy. Had he really thought he was Raoul? Could he really be honest about Christine harming him? No, he could not be true. Christine was so weak and soft, she could not hurt a fly!

After a few minutes of ringing, the worker finally returned to Erik.

"Monsieur, Ms. Daae has requested that you see her in her room. Without the mask."

Erik laughed, again, at the worker's ignorance. Take his mask off? Here?

"Thank you, monsieur, for your services. I shall be going now."

"Monsieur? Ms. Daae is in room 666."

"Thank you. Bonjour."

Erik walked up the stairs required to reach the room number he had been given. Good grief, this woman was making things hard for him! First the ignorant worker, then the comment about his mask, and now 6 flights of stairs. Things were just not going well with his plans.

After reaching the 6th floor, Erik walked around looking for room 666. Where was it?

_My mask? Who in their right mind would request Erik to take of his mask? In public?_

Erik passed room 663…664…665…and finally reached room 666. What was this feeling in his stomach? It felt as though he had been lit on fire! Something was fluttering around in there, he was sure. He would have to get that checked as soon as he had time. Meanwhile, he stood in front of the door, thinking about Christine. Would she be willing to go back with him? Would she deny him again? Would Raoul be in there waiting for him, for his chance to kill Erik? Erik was sure his life would not be taken if he walked through that door, but he was not so sure about his heart. It was a scary thought, thinking of losing an inner organ to a lady.

Finally, with enough courage mustered inside as possible, Erik knocked on the wooden door. His knock seemed to echo throughout the whole floor, as several sleepy Parisians stuck their head out their doors and yelled for him to be quiet. Strange, it was, to have so many people yelling at you at one time.

_Erik should not have come. Christine is fooling with his head. This is ridiculous. Erik is too old to be walking up 6 flights of stairs for no apparent reason._

Just about the time Erik was going to walk away, the door slowly opened up. Christine peered around the door, checking to make sure that it was Erik, and not just Raoul trying to fool his way inside her room. As soon as she realized that it was, indeed, Erik, she quickly pulled him in and slammed the door.

Erik was shocked at the sudden force Christine had used upon him. It was very rare that she was able to move him at all, let alone pull him into a room without him helping at all! Staggering slightly, just slightly, Erik regained his full balance. Calmly, he turned around to face Christine, who was perched upon her bed like a swan on a lake.

"Erik, I am glad to see you. I am ready to leave. Now."


	6. Reassuring Trunks

Erik stood there in astonishment. Christine had been quite blunt with him, and he was caught off guard. It was as if a bell was ringing inside of him, telling him that his second chance had come, but yet there was also a dead silence inside him, telling him that he was taking something precious away from Christine:_ life_. Should he take Christine back with him, it would mean that she would have no more friends, no more family. Just Erik.

"Erik, did you not hear me? I said I am ready to go now. Why are you just standing there like a brick wall?"

"Christine, Erik has a guilty conscience. He will be depriving you from Raoul, from family, from friends, from life in general."

"Erik, Raoul does not matter to me anymore. You will be my friend. You will be my family. It is as simple as that."

"Erik does not think that Christine wants to go with him. He thinks that Christine is playing tricks with his head. I am confused, Christine. Whatever possessed you to choose Erik?"

Christine had to think for a moment. Why was Erik asking her these questions? Was it not long ago that he was threatening her life and hundreds more, with gun powder if she did not stay with him? She was just as confused as he was, but yet she knew that the answers to all of these questions were locked up inside of her. She just had to find a way to explain them all to Erik.

"Erik, listen to me. You are who I care about. Raoul is not in this, nor will he ever be again. It is finished, Erik, with him and I. I want to come and live with you, to keep you company…"

"…to be Erik's wife?"

"Yes, to be your wife, Erik."

"It is not very usual that Erik receives proposals from pretty chorus girls to be their husbands. It is most astonishing that you are willing to give up so much for so little."

"Erik, please let us leave this dreaded hotel. Raoul will never know that I am gone."

"As you wish, Christine."

"Erik?"

"Yes?" Erik responded as he picked up Christine's trunk of clothing and possessions.

"Never say that again, please?"

"As you…" he began, "Whatever pleases you, Christine." he finished.

Erik picked up the somewhat heavy trunk and began making his way out the door. Christine quickly scanned the room to make sure she had gathered all of her belongings. She had been in quite a rush to pack after the hotel worker had ringed her about Erik. Although she knew that she would never need anything ever again, she wanted to make sure that she left nothing behind for Raoul to have.

Erik grunted his way down the stairs, with Christine following him with her swift, little steps. It seemed like forever, but he finally managed to make it down all in one piece. What in the world was Christine taking with her?

"Erik, I can carry my own trunk."

"No Christine, I will carry your trunk. I am just curious as to what is in your trunk that makes it so heavy!"

Christine was slightly embarrassed at his question. She did not really care to discuss her clothing with him…those visible and not visible.

_Well, I suppose he does not know any better. He never really has had a companion before, so I assume that he is just not very…educated, in the matter of women's clothing._

Erik loaded the trunk into a cab, and told him to go to the Paris Opera House. It was the usual location he told cabs to go, and he had never had any questions about it…until now.

"Monsieur, do you now know that the Paris Opera was severely damaged in a fire, and is shut down due to the supposed ghost that haunts it?!"

Their cab driver was slightly chubby. He spoke with a very strange accent. Erik knew where the accent was from- he had heard it before- but he could not say which language exactly it was from. He was puzzled, and it somewhat dampened his mood a little.

The cab driver was getting a little anxious, and was shuffling around in his seat. Erik had not cared to answer the poor fellow's remark about the Opera. Erik usually was not pushed to answer people, and it was not very usual for people to become agitated with him.

Christine finally had to step in, as the cab was getting ready to pull away. We are aware of the situation, and you are not in the position to refuse us passage. Now, monsieur, are you going to help my friend load this trunk, or are you going to sit there with an astonished look on your face?"

Erik and the cab driver were both very shocked. Erik was shocked by the sudden stubbornness that had overcome Christine, and the cab by her referral to the strange man in the mask as a friend. After Erik had loaded the trunk, by himself, into the cab, the couple climbed in and watched as the cab whipped his horse. Off they went, on their way the Opera House. Christine avoided eye contact with Erik, and Erik only cared to look at Christine's beautiful face, and her very heavy trunk.


	7. The House of the Mask

After waving the cab farewell, Erik opened the gate to the cellars of the Opera. Christine had never been in this way, and therefore had to make mental notes of how to get in and out. She silently followed Erik through the different hallways, and finally saw the sight she could not wait to see: the house on the lake. Or, should she say, **their** house on the lake? Whoever's house it was, it was adorable. She had never examined the outside structure of the house before, but now, after looking at it, she realized how hard Erik must have worked on it. It was beautifully crafted, but there seemed to be a strange…darkness, hanging around the atmosphere.

The feeling of darkness in the atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable to Christine. Is this what Erik felt like? Is this feeling the type of feeling he had when he sat in his music room, all alone? It was a scary thought to Christine, and it made her shiver.

"Christine, you shiver! Why do you shake so? Is Erik's lake blowing wind in your face?"

"Erik, no, it is not the temperature. It is nothing, really."

"Are you sure? Well, here we are! Let me open the door for you, Mademoiselle Daae!"

Erik opened the door with his key, and while holding her trunk, held the door open for Christine. She was amazed at the balance he kept, for he appeared somewhat…tired.

After making sure the door was closed, Erik took Christine to her room.

"Here you are, Christine. It is fairly small, but I think you will be most comfortable here. I think you know where everything is, and I shall be happy to assist you in any way possible. Now, I know you are tired, so please, let me set down this trunk and you can prepare for bed."

Christine was still uncomfortable. She could not point out exactly what it was that was making her feel like so, but it was there. In the house. In her room.

_It is Erik! Erik is making me uncomfortable! What has he done? Why is he acting like so?_

"Erik?"

Erik turned around, whipped his thin brows, and looked at her.

"Yes, my dear?

"Erik, why are you acting so…differently? You have not been the same, and it is scaring me."

Erik stood there, shocked. Is this what he was afraid would happen? Christine would not be happy with him. He knew it, and became very angry at her words.

He ripped his mask off with an angry sob, and threw it on the floor. He dropped to his knees, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Christine jumped onto the bed with a scream of terror, which was a bad choice of action. This only made Erik sob more, and he began yelling at her.

"You deceiving little girl! You awful witch! You…you…"

The rest of his words were not understandable. Christine tried to fight back her tears, but one tiny tear fell and mingled with his.

Erik stood up, and walked over towards Christine, both still sobbing. He stopped yelling and sobbing, and let the tears flow silently. He touched his finger to Christine's cheek, and let her tear roll onto his finger. Oh, those sweet, pure tears!

Erik regained his control, and stopped crying. He looked at Christine one last time, turned toward the door, and walked out, leaving Christine in a tangle of tears and mixed emotions. She slowly came off the bed, and closed the door behind Erik. The night was not going as planned, for her, anyway. She gently withdrew to her bed, and cried herself to sleep, while Erik went about his house, talking like the madman that he was.


	8. Unusual Behavior

The night was lonely for Erik. He had not expected to break down there in front of Christine, but he had, and he had most likely scared her silly. It had not been his intention, he would assure you, but what was done was done. He could hear Christine's small sobs from her room. He could not go in there, but yet he could not leave her in there to cry her poor heart out.

"Why does Erik have to be so cruel? Why does Erik have to be so sad? Why is Erik so hideous?! It is Erik's face that scared Christine! Christine sobbed when his mask came off! Things have not changed at all! She is afraid, afraid of Erik."

He slammed his fist on his piano, quite violently. He breathed rapidly through his teeth, making anyone who would have saw him then think that he was rabid.

Christine knew that Erik had meant no harm. She knew that it was her reaction that had made him so sad, so mad. She now realized that she had jumped and screamed at the same moment he had tore his mask off.

_Oh dear! He must think that I reacted towards the exposure of his face! Oh, the poor soul! His poor, dear soul!_

Christine silently slid out of bed, and as soon as her bare feet hit the cold floor, she gave a slight squeal. She would have to talk to Erik about the heating arrangements later. Right now she had some explaining to do.

Creeping out of her room, Christine walked to the music room, where she guessed Erik could be found. Of course, when she entered, Erik swooped around and quickly adjusted the new mask he had put on, making sure it covered _everything_.

Christine felt a little odd at first, standing there with her bare feet planted to the cold floor. Standing there for a little more than a minute, Erik finally motioned for Christine to go back to bed. Christine could not believe how stubborn that fool was! Sending her to bed, after she had willingly come back to talk to him?!

"Erik, we need to talk. It is all a misunderstanding. It is not what you think."

"Christine, Erik does not need explanations from you. It was my fault for taking the mask off without your permission. He will never do it again, and he is very sorry for doing so."

"I was not afraid of your face, Erik! How many times must I tell you that your face makes no difference? I jumped and screamed because of the sudden anger you displayed at me! You must learn that I do not act very well to anger, and it will be hard for me, for both of us, to get used to having a companion. It is not going to be easy, Erik, but I will make it work. It will take both of us, both of us, Erik, to make things work. I cannot do it by myself."

Erik's anger-filled expression slowly melted into a very confused one. Christine knew from the feel of the atmosphere that she had come through to Erik, and that things were going to be different from then on. Maybe not always better, but different. Christine could only give a faint smile to Erik, but she smiled anyways. Erik, on the other hand, only looked at her with his glaring yellow eyes. She wondered what made Erik so special, so unique. He was hideous, he was confusing, and he was sometimes cruel. He very rarely smiled, and she had never heard his normal laugh, only his evil one. Was it possible that he did not have the capability to laugh? Christine did not know why, but she was attracted to him all the same.

Christine was very tired after dealing with Erik, and standing there for more than ten minutes did not help the matter. She swayed a little bit, and soon felt Erik's arms wrap around her and lift her up, almost effortlessly. She shivered, for she was not expecting Erik's cold arms to be around her so quickly.

"Erik is sorry, Christine, for his cold features, but it is something he cannot help."

Christine muttered a forgiving word or two before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep. Erik laid her down gently in her bed, and pulled the covers up over her legs and up to her shoulders. He twiddled her curls between his thumbs for a brief moment, and then slowly backed away from the bed. He looked back one last time before closing the door.


End file.
